THIS INVENTION relates to an anti-theft device for a motor vehicle.
The anti-theft device of the invention comprises a device that inhibits the normal operation of a wheel of a motor vehicle, particularly the wheel that is manipulated for steering of the vehicle, hereinafter merely being referred to as the "steered" wheel of a vehicle. It will be appreciated that the steered wheel of a vehicle is rotatable about its normal axis of rotation during movement of the vehicle, as well as about a vertical axis for steering purposes.
According to the invention there is provided an anti-theft device for a motor vehicle, which includes
an elongate wheel lock bar, defining a longitudinal axis, securable to the body of a vehicle in a configuration in which it is displaceable between an inoperative position and at least one operative position in which the bar can inhibit normal operation of a steered wheel of the vehicle;
displacement means for displacing the wheel lock bar between its inoperative and operative positions, and holding the bar in these positions; and
control means for controlling operation of the displacement means.
The elongate wheel lock bar may be securable to the floor board of a vehicle, with the said floor board and other vehicle body parts being adapted to accommodate the elongate wheel lock bar and its displacement between its inoperative and operative positions. Particularly, the wheel lock bar may be securable to the floor board of a vehicle, either on the interior side of the vehicle or on the underside of the vehicle. For the latter configuration, the vehicle chassis also can be utilised for securing the wheel lock bar to the body of the vehicle. For both possible modes of securing the wheel lock bar to the body of a vehicle, the floor board, the fire wall and other body parts of the vehicle may require suitable adaptation to permit the required displacement of the elongate wheel lock bar.
Further according to the invention, the anti-theft device may include a guide member within which the wheel lock bar is slidably displaceable for displacement along the line of its longitudinal axis between its inoperative and operative positions, the guide member being fixedly securable to the body of a vehicle to thereby provide for securing of the elongate wheel lock bar in its required displaceable mode to the body of a vehicle.
Still further, the elongate wheel lock bar, when secured to the body of a vehicle, may be displaceable from its inoperative position into one of two possible operative positions, one operative position being a position in which one end of the wheel lock bar bears against the tire of a steered wheel of a vehicle for inhibiting rotation of the said wheel and the other operative position being a position in which the steered wheel is turned about its vertical axis to the extent that the said end of the wheel lock bar is positioned adjacent the said wheel, blocking turning back of the said wheel. Clearly, neither of the operative positions need be absolute positions, these positions merely being determined by the exact disposition of the steered wheel of a vehicle when the anti-theft device is rendered operative.
The said end of the wheel lock bar that can bear against the tire of a steered wheel of a vehicle may include a formed head formation for bearing against the tire of the said steered wheel of a vehicle.
The displacement means of the anti-theft device may include a motor that can act on the wheel lock bar for displacing the said bar between its inoperative and operative positions. The motor may be a hydraulic or a pneumatic motor or, preferably, is an electric motor. For the latter configuration motor, connector means may be provided for electrically connecting the motor to the battery of a vehicle on which the device of the invention can be mounted, permitting the motor to be powered by the vehicle battery.
Still further, the displacement means may include a threaded displacement shaft rotatable by the motor about its longitudinal axis within a space provided therefor along the length of the wheel lock bar, the wheel lock bar having a threaded nut formation located within the said space, which is engaged by the threaded displacement shaft, so that by rotation of the said shaft, the wheel lock bar can be displaced along the line of its longitudinal axis between its inoperative and operative positions.
The control means may include an electric control circuit and electric components for controlling the operation of the displacement means for displacing the wheel lock bar. As such, the control means may include activating means for activating the operation of the displacement means for displacing the wheel lock bar from its inoperative position to an operative position, the activating means being operable for activating operation of the displacement means in response to the ignition circuit of the vehicle on which the anti-theft means is mounted, being switched off and the vehicle door having opened.
Still further, the control means may include activating means for activating reverse operation of the displacement means for displacing the wheel lock bar from an operative position to its inoperative position, the activating means having signal receiving means for receiving a coded signal being transmitted to it, and being operable in response to such a coded signal being received for activating reverse operation of the displacement means, the control means including further a portable signal transmitter for transmitting a required coded signal to the signal receiving means.
For the above configuration of the control means, the anti-theft device may include sensor means for sensing resistance to displacement of the wheel lock bar, and for deactivating the operation of the displacement means for as long as a predetermined degree of resistance to displacement is being sensed, permitting reactivation of the operation of the displacement means when said predetermined degree of resistance ceases to exist. The said sensor means may be incorporated as part of the displacement means for displacing the wheel lock bar, and includes switches for deactivating the displacement means while predetermined degrees of resistance to displacement is sensed.
Still further, the anti-theft device may include an, immobilizer means for immobilizing a vehicle on which the device is mounted in response to displacement of the wheel lock bar from its inoperative position being sensed. The immobilizer means may include cut-out means that will cut-out the vehicle engine while the wheel lock bar is displaced from its inoperative position.
The anti-theft device also may include a holding means for holding the wheel lock bar in its inoperative position, the holding means being operable in response to a vehicle ignition being switched off for releasing the wheel lock bar to permit its displacement to an operative position thereof. The holding means may be a solenoid operated lock having a locking member engaged with a formation defined by the wheel lock bar, for resisting displacement of the wheel lock bar until the vehicle ignition has been switched off. Clearly, both the immobilizer means and the holding means will serve as safety means to ensure that the wheel lock bar cannot be displaced into its operative position while a vehicle engine is running and the vehicle therefore may be in motion.
Both the displacement means and control means of the anti-theft device may be housed in a tamper proof housing, the housing having an opening therein for providing access to the displacement means to permit manual operation of the displacement means for displacing the wheel lock bar, the housing including a lockable blocking member for blocking said opening.
All the exposed mechanical components of the device of the invention may be of a tamper proof material such as of case hardened steel, or the like.
Further features of the invention are described in more detail hereinafter, with reference to an example of the invention illustrated by way of drawings.